vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goj
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Goj, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vim-loreto-1.png page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Fritzophrenic (Talk) 17:22, 28 May 2009 Hi for real this time! I'm going to assume you're the creator of Using Vim with Loreto and the new tips page. Thanks for the contributions, but I have a few suggestions: First of all, our New Tips pages are created semi-automatically by a script that John Beckett runs. There is no need to create one for a new tip you add, and indeed we discourage it. At the end of a month, we create this page and open it up for discussion. Secondly, while your new tip looks really cool and pretty useful, we do tend to discourage tips about plugins unless there is something to learn about Vim in the tip. Perhaps there is in this case and you can clean it up. At the very least, the tip needs a description of the problem your plugin is solving. We want our tips to be self-contained; external links are fine for reference or for "see also" sorts of things, but the tip should not rely on the external link for a reader to understand what is going on. We do have a page describing useful scripts that is linked from the Main Page. Consider whether this is a more appropriate location if you can't figure out how to get your tip to do more than describe a plugin. Also, it is fairly easy to create a page under your own user name if you want to keep the content on the wiki. Anyway, welcome...we hope to see more from you soon! Don't let me put you off with too much criticism. --Fritzophrenic 18:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Welcome from me as well Goj. Sometimes I need a prod so thanks for creating May new tips. My script is still slightly broken (it thinks the last edit is the first edit, and so gets confused about the author and date for when the tip was created). Once more I have deferred investigating, and have manually patched its results. JohnBeckett 01:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Shall I answer here or on your talk page? I didn't know the procedure for new tip submission, sorry for the mess :-/ Feel free to move this tip wherever you think it fits better the rest of this wiki. I'm just a newcomer, so you know this better. Keep in mind that this tip doesn't describe a plugin. It shows you how to scavange bits and pieces of external wxPython program unrelated to Vim and use those bits and pieces from our favourite editor. Creating a proper plugin instead of providing readers with longish pieces of code to put in their .vimrc would be probably a better idea, but I don't have much free time to do so. I'll probably write one after my exams and this tip will be obsolete then. On the other side, showing how to seamlessly integrate parts if application non-related to Vim into Vim has some educative value, doesn't it? Goj 00:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Goj: Our convention is to talk in one place. So, yes, you would reply here just as you did. When posting something longish you might start with a line consisting of ---- (four dashes) which will render as a horizontal rule (edit one of the comment sections on a tip to see the wikitext; close the browser window to cancel the edit). On a talk page, it is convenient to indent short replies with a colon (see my example above). A reply to a reply would start with two colons for extra indent. However, such trivia does not matter. JohnBeckett 00:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New tip Thanks for your new tip Using Vim with Loreto. We don't necessarily agree on everything, so I will just tell you my opinion, you don't have to agree! I can't think of a better title for the tip, although we normally try to say what a tip does, and we avoid "Vim" because all our tips are for Vim. However, in this case, I think the title is ok. Given that the title says "Loreto", the tip needs to very quickly say what Loreto is and what the tip does. That's why I put the two short paragraphs starting "Loreto is a Python..." at the top. I think that should come before your example (possibly improved since I've never heard of Loreto). I haven't had time to actually read the tip in detail yet, but it would be nice to have a paragraph describing a more substantial example (am I right in thinking that at the moment the example is essentially :s/should be/are/?). JohnBeckett 00:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Proposed tip has been moved to User:Goj/Using Vim with Loreto. JohnBeckett 04:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC)